Pairs of pressing jaws of the type in question are known and are used, inter alia, for pressing fittings onto pipes, particularly in the sanitary sector. Such pairs of pressing jaws are also used for the press connection of electric cables or for pressing on cable lugs or the like. Such pairs of pressing jaws are preferably secured in a pivotable and exchangeable manner on a pressing tool.
In respect of the known prior art, a technical problem of the invention is to configure a pair of pressing jaws of the type in question in a more functionally advantageous manner.